superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
December
As seen in Time Rescue.]] '''December was the twelfth and final month of the year. December was best known for being the time of the holiday season for Christmas. Chanuka was also celebrated during this month. Dates *'December 25, 3 BC-1 AD': This is traditionally the approximate birthday of Jesus Christ. *'December 25, 1776': George Washington's crossing of the Delaware River begins late in the evening.As seen in the Superfriends season 5 episode Elevator To Nowhere (1980). *'December 26, 1776': Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive in the time elevator from the year 1980. They meet General George Washington in Trenton, New Jersey directly before the Battle of Trenton. They manage to escape to the year 1667, after the Continental Army attempts to seize them, as they were mistaken for foreign spies.As seen in Elevator To Nowhere (1980). *'December 14, 1799': George Washington dies in Virginia.This is conjecture based upon real life history. *'December 21, 1807': John Newton died in London.This is conjecture based on real life. *'December 17, 1903': The Wright brothers fly the first successful airplane.As seen in The Water Beast (1977). *'December 8, 1925': Sammy Davis, Jr. was born in Harlem, New York.This is conjecture based on real life. *'December 29, 1936': Mary Tyler Moore was born in Brooklyn.This is conjecture based on real life. *'December 15, 1937': John Sladek was born in Iowa.This is conjecture based on real life. *'December 1940': On Earth-Two, Alfred R. Ley discovers a dinosaur in an icy suspended animation in Siberia. It had been frozen there since the Mesozoic age.As seen in the animated Superman film The Arctic Giant (1942). *'December 5, 1941': The Japanese navy lead a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, bringing the USA into the war.This is real-life history, which was significant for this universe because it also led to the founding of the All-Star Squadron. *'December 6, 1941': Frank Rock enlists in the United States Army.This is conjecture based upon the comics. *'December 7, 1941': In the White House, President Roosevelt has a meeting with a few members of the Justice Society of America, asking them to mobilize as many costumed heroes as they can find, thus founding the All-Star Squadron.This is conjecture based upon the comics. *'December 30, 1975': Tiger Woods was born in California.This is conjecture based on real life. *'December 17, 1977': Superman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl travel to May 9, 3977 to rescue a scientist who had been stranded in the future.As seen in the Super Friends season 2 episode Time Rescue (1977). *'December 1978': According to the Weather Wizard, the weather during December of '78 was very cold in Fargo, North Dakota; but also even in Skid Row, Los Angeles.As seen in the Legends of the Superheroes episode The Roast (1979). *'December 16, 1978': The Super Friends are all believed to have been killed by the Legion of Doom's noxium crystal, but it was actually their robot duplicates they had attacked.This episode aired on the 16th of December, and the month written on Batman's gravestone was also December. *'December 8, 1980': John Lennon was murdered in New York City.This is conjecture based upon real-life. *'December 26, 1991': The Soviet Union collapses.This is conjecture based upon real life accounts. *'December 22, 2000': Cast Away was released in movie theaters on this date.This date is conjecture based upon real life accounts. *'December 18, 2016': Zsa Zsa Gabor died in Los Angeles.This date is conjecture based upon real life accounts. *'December 29, 2442': Michael Jon Carter and Michelle Carter was born in Gotham City.This is conjecture based upon the comics' continuity. *'December 8, 2957': Nura Nal is born on the planet Naltor.This is conjecture based upon the comics. *'December 30, 2959': Querl Dox was born on Colu.This is conjecture based upon the comics. Previous Month November Next Month January References External Links *December at the DC Database *December at Wikipedia Category:Months